Playing For Keeps
by Blamey77
Summary: A series of Sabaac games played on the Millennium Falcon showing the different phases of Han/Leia.
1. Betting

**Chapter 1 **

_**Betting phase**__**: Beginning with the player to the left of the dealer, the player has the option to place a bet.**_

Leia looked around the spare cabin of the Millennium Falcon, memories of the desperate dash to Yavin 4 flooding her mind. She remembered the nap she had taken in the room (constantly interrupted by Corellian cursing echoing down the halls of the ship) just before they had landed. She hadn't taken much notice of the room at the time (there had been a lot on her mind) but Leia took a good look around now.

A single bunk, a small desk in the corner and a half-empty cupboard pretty much summed it up. It was clearly a room that wasn't used to being occupied. However, after a quick inspection, Leia realised the floor and the bed sheets had been freshly cleaned and the contents of the cupboard had been tidied presumably in order to make room for her things.

She came to the perplexing conclusion that Han Solo, mercenary extraordinaire, had spruced up for her (though she suspected the man had no idea what spruce meant).

Just as she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the man did laundry, let alone for her, there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Hey, Princess. It's me."

Leia rolled her eyes. Arrogant as ever.

"Yes?" she called out, rather testily. It seemed to Leia that there had been an unspoken understanding that they wouldn't bother each other unless absolutely necessary. Apparently, the agreement was one-sided.

"Just wonderin if you'd be interested in a round of sabaac."

Leia struggled to form a response.

"Chewie's turned in early and I'm bored," Han explained.

She was about to sharply remind him that his lack of entertainment was hardly _her_ concern, when a voice in the back of her mind said _laundry. _

Leia opened the door and resisted the urge to step back. He was languidly leaning on the doorframe, one arm on each side.

"I guess one game would be all right," she said, stiffly.

Han grinned. His hands slid down the door frame and he stepped back.

"_One_ game it is then."

Following him through the halls of the Falcon, Leia noticed that his shirt was untucked at the back and quite rumpled. She imagined admonishing him for not adhering to the military uniform code and smiled. Perhaps later.

They entered the hold and Han retrieved a pack of cards from a shelf. She sat down on one side of the kitchen table and he slid into the other.

Their eyes met. Leia glanced away, uneasily. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing

"Have you ever played sabaac before?" he asked.

"I know a few of the rules but I've never played it."

"Wasn't part of the Princess training, huh?"

Leia glared at him.

"Well, it's pretty simple," he said.

Han explained the rules of the game as he dealt the cards. She listened intently as she picked up her cards and spread them out in her hand.

"And that's about it. Chewie and I usually play to see who gets the pleasure of doing chores, but I think we can do without the usual high stakes."

Leia fought a smile. The domesticity of the Falcon continued to surprise her.

"Ready to play?" Han asked. There was a suggestive glint in his eye.

She nodded.

They started off slow. Han was patient and Leia grew more confident with each round. They were playing with an easy rhythm when Han said, "So..."

Leia glanced at him; her eyebrows raised. She braced herself.

"The kid seems pretty happy with his new role."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Luke seemed like a neutral topic, not fodder for an argument.

"Yes, he's a great leader. Easygoing but tough when the situation calls for it."

"He reminds me of you sometimes," Han commented.

She slowly put down a card. She raised her head and asked, curiously, "Really?"

"Except for the easygoing part," he added.

Her temper flared and she went to stand up. "You know, if you had any idea what it's like to-"

"Hey, hey," Han answered, quickly. He held up his hand in a gesture of surrender. "I was just kidding around. Didn't mean anything by it."

The surprise in his voice calmed her and she took a seat. However, the amused smirk on his face kept her tense. She put away her insults. For the time being.

"So..."

Her eyes narrowed. She prepared for battle.

"How have you been... doing lately?"

His tentativeness surprised her. Feeling unsettled, she was quiet for awhile, running through a list of possible responses before settling on "Fine."

Han gave her a searching look and she looked down at her cards. She knew what he was asking and she did _not_ want to talk about it.With him of all people.

Leia scanned her cards then placed them determinedly on the table. Her way of saying 'drop it.'

After inspecting his own cards, Han put them down. Her shoulders sagged and she made an disbelieving sound. He had won.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." The self-satisfied look on his face made Leia want to throw some cards at him, but she restrained herself.

Instead, she simply replied, "I know."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows and Leia tried to keep her own satisfaction from showing on her face. He looked amused.

"You know, the kid comes by after his shift sometimes and we play a round of cards. It's a good way to relax, wind down a bit."

Before she could reply, he added, "If you ever need a break from the endless paperwork, you should stop by. Luke would be glad to see you." Rolling his eyes, Han said, "All he talks about is how smart and brave you are."

She waited for the punch line.

"Of course, the kid also disagrees with my belief that 3PO was created by the ultimate evil. So, what does he know?" Han shrugged, his mouth quirking up at the side.

This time, she didn't rise to the bait. If she couldn't beat him in sabaac, she'd beat him in this game.

"Personally, I find C3P0 to be quite useful and extremely knowledgeable," she said, casually, "For instance, were you aware that he is fluent in over six million forms of communication?"

The horrified look on his face was so comical she had to resist the urge to laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know. He tends to keep it to himself," Leia commented. Then she added, "Doesn't like to brag."

Han burst out laughing.

"Funny, Princess," he said, shaking his head disbelievingly. The way he said 'Princess' made her heart skip a beat. To her dismay, it was a fairly common occurrence when she was around him.

Leia smiled. "Well, thank you for the game, but I should probably review the specs for tomorrow."

"No worries. Thanks for playing. I'm always glad for such stimulating company," Han replied, with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up from the table and was surprised to see Han stand up too. Leia said, "Good night." He said the same as she left the kitchen then she heard him sit back down.

Shaking her head in confusion over the mass of contradictions that made up Han Solo, Leia returned to the spare cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_In sabacc, strategy is as much about the fact that other players may have better hands as it is about the fact that a player's hand might change when he least expects it._**

"Well, I don't like to brag..." shrugged Han.

Leia raised her eyebrow. "Who are you kidding?"

He returned with an innocent look.

"Do you remember our last game of sabaac?"

"I remember winning it."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you happen to remember telling every single person back on base about my stunning defeat?"

"What? I didn't tell _everyone_," he protested, feebly.

"Oh, really?"

"Really," he insisted. Fiddling with his cards, Han admitted, "I didn't have to. Tell two or three people and the rumour mill does all the work for you."

Leia shot him a look. She shook her head and commented with regret, "If only there was a way to keep that big mouth of yours closed."

"There is a way."

"If you're about to make a suggestive remark, let's just fast forward to me storming off, shall we?"

She put her cards down and stood up from the kitchen table.

"I wasn't going to suggest anything like that," Han said, defensively. Then because he was Han, he added, "Though I admire the way you immediately jumped to that conclusion."

Deciding she had had enough of his innuendos for one night, Leia turned to leave.

However, his hand on her arm made her freeze. She glanced down at the unexpected contact and looked at him, questioningly. He had made his way around the bench with surprising speed.

"You know, there _is_ a simple solution to stopping me from spreading the stories of your defeats," he said, casually.

Cautiously, Leia asked, "And what's that?"

"Beat me. For once."

Leia's skin warmed and flushed pink the way it always did when she was steaming mad (or just in the general vicinity of Han Solo).

She slowly put one hand on either side of him and bent down to look him in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how infuriatingly cocky you are? It is a _wonder_ that you're still alive."

Opportunity was literally staring him right in the face. Han leaned further towards her so that their faces were inches apart and said, "Believe me, it's not from lack of people trying to kill me."

Leia wondered how in the galaxy he managed to make _that _sound sexy until she realised how very close they were and how focused Han's eyes were on her lips.

Standing upright again, Leia said, "Oh, I believe you."

She glanced towards the exit but then he took hold of her hand gently. Her heart beat rapidly in response.

"So, will you?" he asked.

Taking a steadying breath, she asked, confused, "Will I what?"

"Try and beat me. Wipe this infuriatingly cocky grin off my face." He displayed the grin again to illustrate.

She laughed, a little breathless.

Leia looked at him for a few moments then admitted with a roll of her eyes, "I think I have to."

He smiled, genuinely and moved over on the bench, giving her room to sit in her usual seat.

Leia sighed and sat down to play.


End file.
